


Charity Auction

by teamchasez



Category: JC Chasez - Fandom, NSYNC, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Weatherly loved JC Chasez. Unfortunately her grandfather is putting her up for a charity auction, sold to the highest bidder. </p><p>JC Chasez was in love with Rachel but he wasn't sure he was worthy of her high class family. The auction forces him in to action.</p><p>He wasn’t leaving the auction without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“This is not funny, Mel,” Rachel glared at her best friend as she laid on the couch laughing. Her words had no effect, only made Melissa laugh harder. “Are you done?”

Melissa hugged the couch pillow to her. Tears leaked from her eyes. She looked up at Rachel, the expression on her friend’s face making her laugh harder.

“It’s not this funny,” Rachel crossed her arms and glared.

“Yes it is,” Melissa’s stomach hurt from laughing but she couldn’t stop. “I can just see it…” she broke off into fits of laughter.

“I hate you. You know this right? I really really hate you. I don’t know why I’m still your friend.”

“You don’t hate me. You LOVE me!” Melissa giggled. “I’m sorry. I can’t help it. I can just see you standing up on the runway…” She broke off into giggles again.

“Damnit, Mel,” Rachel picked up the loose couch pillow that had fallen during Melissa’s laughing session and started smacking her with it.

“Stop!” Melissa shrieked wrapping her arms over the back of her head to try to ward off the blows. “Best friend abuse!”

“Best friend abuse my ass!” Rachel said as she continued to smack her friend. “You don’t think laughing at my…misfortune is abuse! You’re supposed to sympathize with me! You’re supposed to grab anything in sight and defend me!”

“Defend you? As in defend your honor?” That brought out more laughter. “Oh God, my stomach hurts.”

“Serves you right! This isn’t funny Mel! What am I supposed to do!”

“Practice your runway walk?” Melissa volunteered earning her another thwack with the pillow to the back of the head.

Rachel groaned and collapsed on the other end of the couch. The two friends shifted and pushed until they were both comfortably sprawled out on either end.

“Grandfather won’t listen to me.” Rachel said after the laughter died down. “He says that it’s high time I settled down. And this will bring viable specimens out of the wood work.”

“Viable specimens? What are you a brood mare?”

“Don’t get me started on that! He thinks that it’s time I stop this silly nonsense down here in Florida and take on a husband and start producing heirs.”

“Maybe you should go to a sperm bank if he wants an heir that bad.”

Rachel gasped in horror. “I want him to leave me alone, not die from a heart attack!”

“Maybe you should fake a relationship… or a fiancé. Just until this blows over?” Melissa offered.

“Oh yeah, that will work. I just have a boyfriend appear magically out of thin air. I’m single yesterday then today I have a fiancée.”

“Tell him you met him on the plane. You fell in love over Virginia. Virginia is for lovers you know.”

Rachel groaned. “I should have known that being summoned to the city was bad. I should have faked appendicitis or something.”

“That wouldn’t have worked, knowing your Grandfather he would have rushed down here and taken over the hospital. Flown in specialists.”

“Times like this I wish my parents cruel and unusual punishment for having had an only child. The best thing they could have done for me was give me a sibling or five so all of Grandfather’s time isn’t devoted to me. Why couldn’t I have been born in a normal family? Like yours?”

Melissa burst out in peels of laughter. “Normal? You think the Bass family is normal?’

“I don’t see Father Bass pushing you to get married and have babies.”

“That’s because she’s still immature,” Melissa’s older brother Lance walked into the room catching Rachel’s statement. He had been out running errands and getting things done while they had a few days off from touring.

“Hey Rachel, how was New York?”

His questioned caused Melissa to break out into laughter and Rachel to groan and bury her head beneath the pillow.

“That bad huh?”

“Her grandfather is auctioning her off,” Melissa said, trying to stop laughing. “He’s gonna dress her up nice, pin a number on her and walk her around the pen.” She shrieked when the pillow Rachel had been using came down on her face.

“I hate you.”

“We’ve been over this, you do not hate me. You could never hate me. You love me and wouldn’t know what to do with your life if I wasn’t apart of it.”

“I’m willing to find out,” Rachel muttered as she sat up, swinging her legs to the floor. “Do you think your parents will adopt me? Even up trade? Me for Melissa?”

“I’m cool with that,” Lance grinned, collapsing on a chair in his living room. “Mom and Dad would be too. That’d be ecstatic. I just don’t think we’ll get your parents to take Mel.”

“Damnit.”

“Hey! What’s wrong with me?”

Lance and Rachel looked at each other, sharing a knowing look.

“I hate you both,” Melissa mimicked Rachel, sitting up on the couch. “Nothing you can do to get out of it?”

Rachel shook her head. “No. Grandfather paid a lot of money.”

“Not like he doesn’t have gobs of it anyway. He won’t miss it.”

“Yeah but there’s already a media push. If I back out…” She sighed. An idea popped into her head and she snapped her head to Lance who gave her a questioning look.

“I know that look and it usually turns out bad for me.”

“You want Lance to play the part?” Melissa asked looking back and forth between her brother and best friend. “I know you had a crush on him, but really? Out of all the guys you could pick, you pick him?”

“God Mel; that was ages ago!” Rachel felt her face heat as a blush swept across it. Her crush on her best friend’s brother was well-known through the Bass family and the rest of the band members.

“Play what part and what’s wrong with me?”

“To play my boyfriend,” Rachel told him before looking at Melissa. “And I told you that would never work. Grandfather would see right through it. And besides, he’d still parade me around. You know what he thinks of the guys.”

“Can someone explain to me what you’re talking about?” Lance cut it, breaking off their conversation and turning their attention to him.

“Rachel’s Grandfather put her in a charity auction,” Melissa felt her lips twitch and tried her best to squelch a smile. “He thinks not only will she bring good money for the charity, but she’ll find a viable ‘specimen’ for a husband and later sperm donor.”

Lance broke out into laughter which caused Melissa to join him. Rachel glared at the siblings wondering what she ever saw in either of them. She picked up the pillow next to her and launched it at Lance. “Shut up. It’s not funny.”

“I’m sorry Rach,” Lance fought to stop his laughter. “I just…” he swallowed his words at the glare Rachel was sending his way. “Sorry.”

“I think I’m gonna divorce the Bass family and find a new one,” Rachel muttered.

“We’ll never let you go,” Melissa wrapped her friend up in a hug. “You’re stuck with us.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“I got it!” Melissa shouted, startling everyone around her. The members from NSYNC plus her and Rachel were gathered in a back room lounging before the guys had to do a sound check for that night's show. 

JC and Justin were sitting on one of the couches hashing out a song they were writing together. Lance was sprawled on another couch across from JC and Justin. Chris was sitting at the table snacking on a bag of chips. Rachel sat on the floor, leaning against the couch JC habited; while Melissa leaned against the other couch with Joey next to her.

“Finally learned how to tie your shoes?”

“Just now realized why the blonde was staring at the Orange Juice container?”

“Har har,” Melissa rolled her eyes. “No. I have the perfect solution for your problem.”

“I told you, Mel,” Rachel sighed. “Grandfather will not believe I suddenly have a boyfriend and even if I did he wouldn't be taken seriously. You know how he feels about Florida and the people here. He will also not believe,” she continued on when Melissa opened her mouth. “That I joined a convent. Joined a religious cult that prohibits me from procreating. Developed some debilitating disease. Became a lesbian.”

“You became a lesbian?” Joey repeated his mind working.

“No and no you can't watch if I was,” Rachel said, tossing her empty Pepsi bottle at him. “You need help.”

“Tell him about your aversion to penises.”

The room stilled as all eyes turned on Rachel, who blushed. “I am going to kill you.” She glared at her friend.

Melissa cackled. “Tell him you secretly married Lance on your eighteenth birthday and you had lots and lots of sex to consummate the marriage.”

“God, I wish I was dead,” Rachel brought her legs to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees. “And why is it always Lance with you?”

“You tell me, you’re the one that has a crush on him. Frankly I don’t see it.”

“I was ten!” Rachel shouted, raising her head to glare at her friend. “I was ten alright! And I’m pretty sure in the BFF rule book it says that you must crush on your best friend’s older brother.”

“Then I was jipped because you don’t have one.” If possible the grin on Melissa’s face grew wider and Rachel braced herself. “You’re right. It doesn’t have to be Lance. Why you got four viable specimens right here.”

Rachel groaned allowing her head to fall back, resting on the couch cushion. She stared up at the ceiling wondering what she did in some past life to warrant this.

“That’s true,” Lance broke in, grinning. “You can take your pick.”

“When we get back to Orlando, I'm moving out of Casa De Bass,' Rachel muttered as she looked around the room at the band mates. Each wore a confused expression not knowing what was going on. She studied them all intently, making JC squirm and Joey make faces at her. 

“If I show up with Joey or Chris, Grandfather would disown me.”

“Hey!” The afore mentioned guys shouted. “What's wrong with us?”

“Hey!” Melissa grinned. “There you go! Show up with one of them...or better yet both! You'll get disowned and they'll be no auction!”

“Auction?” Joey asked, sitting up straighter. He loved buying things he really didn't need. “What's for sale?”

“Rachel.” Melissa said dissolving into laughter.

“I’d buy you but if you have an aversion to penises, you really don’t do me any good.” Joey said.

Rachel buried her head in her hands. The day couldn’t possibly get any worse.

“You know, that might actually be a good idea.” Lance said. “Joey could buy you.”

“Hey man, I’m not gonna buy her. She has –

“I do not have an aversion of penises!” Rachel shouted. Her phone chose that moment to ring and she groaned recognizing the ring tone. 

Grandfather.

“And I thought they day couldn’t get any worse,” Rachel dug the phone from her pocket as she stood up. “I wonder if you still have to be a virgin to join a convent. I’m gonna look into that,” she said as she walked from the room. “Hello Grandfather…”

*~*~*~*~*

“What just happened here?” JC asked after the door closed behind Rachel. He knew when the guys got back together after a couple off days there was something amiss with the blonde. She was more subdued that usual. She would still joke around with them but he could tell there was something on her mind. He wanted to offer his ear, but there was always something going on and he couldn’t find a time to talk to just her.

“I’m not sure I know what to think after that conversation,” Justin said. “I think you’re becoming a bad influence on her, Mel.”

“Hey! I’ve been a perfectly good influence on her!’ Melissa said, offended. “And how can you say that? We’ve been friends since kindergarten!”

“Yeah, but since you’ve started seeing Joey, you’ve gotten a little crazier,” Chris pointed out. “Joey’s the bad influence.”

“For crying out loud,” Melissa rolled her eyes. 

“I just wanna know why I’m buying Rachel?” Joey asked.

“Rachel got summoned back to NYC by her Grandfather,” Melissa explained. “Seems he thinks twenty is the perfect age to start settling down and producing heirs to the company.”

“So he’s selling her?” Justin asked, his eyes widening. “I didn’t know they do that shit still.”

“Is this gonna be like an arranged marriage?”

Lance shook his head. “No, he put her in an auction – for charity – but she’s still going to be auctioned off to the highest bidder.”

“For what, like marriage?” Chris asked incredulously. “What kind of back door black market human trafficking thing is this?”

“Is this even legal?” Justin asked.

“I don’t know what the outcome is, what happens once they’ve been bought,” Lance looked at Melissa, who shrugged. “I don’t think Rachel’s ever said. She can’t get passed the fact that she’s gonna be auctioned off to begin with.”

“It probably won’t be that bad,” Justin shrugged. “So she spends five minutes being stared at, men undressing her with their eyes, bidding some insanely amount of money thinking they have a real chance with her…”

“They’ll probably be old enough to her father with a horrible comb-over and loose hands.”

“Oo,” Melissa shivered. “That’s creepy. How can you wish that on her?”

“Ah Mel, I’m just messing,” Justin sent her a smile. “I know I wouldn’t want to be put up for auction.”

“Now that sounds like a good way to raise money for charity; auctioning off the members of NSYNC,” Melissa grinned imagining the craziness that would surround the event. “We’d have to card the bidders though. Don’t want to send one of you fine handsome men on a date with a fourteen year old.”

The five men looked at Melissa in horror causing her to laugh.

“Repeat after me, Bambina,” Joey said, taking her hand. “I will not pass on the crazy idea of auctioning any or all members of NSYNC off.”

“I will not pass on the crazy idea of auctioning any or all members of NSYNC off,” Melissa mumbled.

“Ever.” Justin imputed. 

“Ever.”

Heads turned as the door opened and Rachel walked back in, shoulders slumped, phone gripped loosely in a fist. “Somebody hates me. I must have kicked a puppy or something.” She slumped down on the couch beside JC and leaned over, resting on the arm, her feet still on the floor.

“Now what?’ Melissa asked, feeling for her best friend. She couldn’t imagine what she was going through; to know you are being pushed into marriage and children. And not even having your parents on your side. She knew this wasn’t what Rachel wanted; knew that she didn’t want to date, much less marry someone she didn’t have a connection with – didn’t love. She knew all about Rachel’s dreams, as Rachel knew all about hers. They had their weddings planned since they were eight.

“William Edward Burkardt the Third, expressed interest in bidding on me,” Rachel mumbled. “Grandfather is over the moon. A Burkhardt and Weatherly partnership.” She named two big corporations. “I feel like I’m being sold for a business deal. The third. God…he’s almost twice my age! Not to mention dorky looking.”

“Yuck.” Melissa said, suddenly in a solemn mood.

“And I’m being summoned back to New York tonight,” Rachel sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. “I need to be seen, which can’t happen when I’m hiding on a tour bus. And there’s a big to do tomorrow evening. And guess who just happens to be my date?”

“Mr. Dorky Looking?” Melissa guessed and grimaced when Rachel nodded her head. “You want me to come with?”

“We can be lesbian lovers,” Rachel’s voice was muffled by the couch.

“That’s the spirit!” Melissa chuckled.

“Grandfather would have a cow if you showed up,” Rachel sat back up. “You’re a bad influence.”

“Not a word,” Melissa pointed her finger at each of the guys. “Come on, I’ll walk you out.”

“Bye guys,” Rachel gave each of them an attempt at a smile. “Have fun tonight.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JC sat at the table staring out the darkened window, lighted occasionally by passing cars. He could make out the outlines of trees and other objects. If he focused his eyes, he could see his own reflection.

Focusing, he took in his drawn features; his hair in wild disarray from his shower after the show. The show had been over for a couple hours now, the adrenaline and excitement had dwindled from his body quickly this time. During normal shows it took him awhile to wind down. But this time was different.

As he was up on stage performing, he felt off kilter. He sang like he always did, danced and moved like usual, but there was something amiss. He wasn’t as energized like normal. It was like he was just going through the motions and that never happened for him. He loved going on stage and performing in front of a crowd. Every time he was up there, he gave it all he had. He fed off the energy from the crowd; it pushed him; made him want to sing better and dance better.

He knew by the looks the guys sent him during the show or when they were changing outfits they knew something was wrong. He was glad they had to jump on the buses and move to the next town instead of staying in a hotel. Where the guys could corner him. Least now they were divided on two busses. And he was thankful that he was currently on the bus that only housed him and Lance, while the other bus carried Joey, Justin and Chris.

JC blinked his eyes away from the window and looked down at the table. Before him sat the notebook he carried everywhere. It was filled with snippets of lyrics that came to mind. Some turned into full fledge songs while others fizzled at a line or two. But if something came to mind, he wrote it down.

It was opened to one of the beginning pages, where one of the lines he wrote down became a song that was on their latest CD, Celebrity.

“And what am I supposed to do if I can’t get over you?  
I come to find that you don’t feel the same  
‘Cause I’m falling, girl I’m falling for you  
And I pray you’re falling too, I’ve been falling, falling  
Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you”

Those words popped into his head while riding the bus to yet another venue in another state for the ‘No Strings Attached’ tour. He had been on the bus with Joey at the time. And Joey had been dating Melissa by then. So not only did Melissa stay on the bus, but Rachel as well.

And during that leg of the tour he and Rachel spent more time together because Melissa and Joey usually holed up in their own little world. So they were left on their own. They watched movies and listened to music. Some nights, they talked deep into the morning hours getting know one another.

It was on one of those particular nights where Rachel was telling a little of what it was like to grow up the granddaughter of a wealthy, influential businessman, daughter of a well-known socialite that the snippet of the eventual song, ‘Falling’ entered his brain.

The words echoed over and over in his brain until he finally had to write it down. He made some sort of joke he couldn’t remember, but he remembered Rachel smiling at him telling him she didn’t mind. She had fallen silent, allowing him to write the words in his head down before they picked the conversation back up.

It was when he wrote those lines that he realized how true they were. How it had snuck up so unexpectedly. And he wondered when she stopped being Lance’s little sister’s best friend.

“Will you stop thinking,” Lance mumbled as he came out from the sleeping area and plopped himself down at the table across from JC. He watched his bandmate stare out the window and he reached out to turn the notebook around so he could read it, immediately recognizing the song.

“Ah,” Lance nodded, turning the notebook back around. “I should have made the connection.”

“What?”

Lance rolled his eyes, “Don’t, it’s too early – or late – for that. Whatever it was that has you in this funk. I should have made the connection sooner than this.” He waited until JC took his eyes away from the window and looked at him. “The simple solution is to go to the auction and buy her yourself.”

JC stared at the younger man, giving nothing away. He wasn’t sure if the other band members knew about the feelings he had for Rachel or not. But apparently they did – or at least Lance did. He sighed, slumping against the back of the bench. He ran a hand over his face. “I can’t.”

Lance watched as JC’s face became an open book. The shield dropped and the emotions were there on his face. “For crying out loud, JC; why can’t you? How long are you gonna hold this in? Are you ever going to tell her how you feel?”

“I meant I can’t not as in I couldn’t own up and do it. I meant I can’t as in I can’t be at the auction because we will be on Larry King the same night.”

“Oh,” Lance said as he leaned back on the bench. He hadn’t realized when the auction was being held. It had been his solution for the auction as well. Have one of the guys (and not necessarily JC) bid on her.

“Yeah, ‘oh’,” JC sighed.

“So that explains your funk tonight. Rachel’s being auctioned off; Mr. Dorky Looking, the Third, with Grandfather’s approval, is going to be bidding to win. You are otherwise previously engaged and can’t bid yourself. And if that’s not enough, she was summoned back to New York until at least the auction date so she isn’t going to be with us, where you can moon over her.”

“I don’t moon over her.”

“You moon,” Lance grinned. He pointed down at the notebook forgotten on the table. “You moon and write sappy love songs.”

“’Falling’ is not about her.” JC insisted, snapping the notebook shut.

“Yeah right,” Lance laughed. “I don’t know why you haven’t told her. Do you want me to talk to her? See if she likes you?”

JC rolled his eyes and didn’t bother with a response to Lance’s teasing.

“Melissa swears Rachel has a crush on someone in the group, but she doesn’t know who.” Lance broke the silence, minutes later. “She hasn’t figured it out yet; Rachel’s keeping it very close to the chest. She thinks it’s Chris—”

“What!” JC realized too late that he had taken the bait. He gathered up his notebook and started scooting from the bench seat. He wasn’t in the mood for teasing tonight.

“No, C, stay,” Lance reached out and stopped him. “I’m sorry. Melissa hasn’t taken a guess. I think it’s you. No honest,” he said at JC’s look.

“You also have a biased opinion. You know how I feel about her.”

“Ah, so you do admit you have feelings for her.” Lance grinned.

“I wrote a song about falling in love with her, Lance.” The look he gave Lance told Lance he wasn’t impressed with his tactics.

“Just trying to get you to admit it. So now that you have,” He paused and waited for JC to meet his gaze again. “Tell her! Come on, why won’t you tell her?”

“I don’t know,” JC shrugged, fiddling with the notebook.

“JC,” Lance sighed. “Stop keeping everything inside and talk to me.”

“I’m worried about her reaction. What is she gonna think, how is she gonna react when I tell her.”

“You’re not giving her enough credit. She isn’t like most of the women we’ve come across.”

“I know that. Trust me; I know she isn’t like them. She’s different. And that makes telling her that much worse. She isn’t like anyone I’ve ever dated. I didn’t feel half of what I felt for them that I feel for Rachel.”

“JC, you’re such a dork,” Lance shook his head, smiling. “You love her.”

“Yeah,” JC scoffed. “No way I can compete with those vying for her attention at that auction. I don’t have a suffix after my name, work for a multi-million dollar company, belong to a country club or vacation overseas.”

“You know that doesn’t matter to her. If it did, she’d be ecstatic over this auction so she could snag one of those men who do have all those attributes. But you saw her earlier, she’s in misery. Trying to figure out anyway possible of getting out of it.”

“Then why doesn’t she just not go?”

“Unfortunately she’s a nice person. And despite infuriating her to no end, she loves her Grandfather. But that doesn’t mean she’s gonna let the old coot marry her off. I don’t think there is anything he can threaten her with that will make her march down the aisle any faster. You probably won’t be able to get her out of the auction but there is one thing you can do to make sure she doesn’t take the first offer from Mr. Country Club.”

“What’s that?”

“Tell her!” He stood up from the table ready to collapse back in his bunk. “You’re not giving yourself enough credit, JC. Only an idiot would pick a snobby trust fund baby over you.” He ruffled JC’s hair, causing the man to swat at him. “Who knows, maybe she doesn’t realize there is someone else out there who wants her; sees her as Rachel and not the heir to the Weatherly Empire.”

“I don’t care about her Grandfather’s company.” JC said truthfully. “That doesn’t even factor in when it comes to what I feel for her.”

“Good,” Lance smiled then broke off as he yawned. “Then tell her. Call her, e-mail her, send a letter, a fax. Write another song and sing it to her. Do something JC.”

JC smiled a real smile for the first time that night. “Thanks Lance. I will.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel zoned out as she was getting her make-up done. Her hair had already been curled, teased and hairsprayed to death. The woman had tried engaging her in a conversation, but soon fell silent when Rachel made no move to keep up her end. There was no way she could work herself up to the excitement everyone else was feeling.

‘Imagine!’ Her hair dresser had gushed. ‘Being auctioned off to some of the most eligible bachelors in the city! Having those men throw down their money for you! Talk about romantic!’

Rachel rolled her eyes, thankful the woman couldn’t see. ‘Romantic,’ she scoffed. ‘Yeah right.’ Being paraded around like a prized steer was not her idea of romantic. It didn’t even come close. Not by a long shot.

‘I’d be so nervous standing up there with those men looking at me. I’d be so worried they wouldn’t bid! Can you imagine!’ The woman went on. ‘Being all gussied up and not a one bids on you. I don’t think I would be able to show my face anywhere again!’

‘That’s when you have a backup plan,’ Another hair dresser butted into the conversation. ‘If it looks like you aren’t getting bids or something, you have a friend bid for you. If anything it will boost your ego. And who knows,’ She broke out into a smile. ‘It might cause someone to fight over you.’

She tuned the two women out as they went on to discuss how romantic it would be to have two men fighting over you. Rachel had wanted to open her mouth and say it wasn’t romantic if you didn’t love one of them. Who cares if two men you didn’t care about, didn’t even know, fought over you?

The phone in her hand chimed, ringing out ‘Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay’ over and over. It brought a smile to her face and she looked down at the screen.

‘Your support system!’ The text from Melissa read. And she hit the down key, bringing the picture to the screen. The smile widened when she saw all the guys, including Melissa, their arms wrapped around shoulders, grinning into the camera.

“Friends of yours?” The make-up lady asked as she paused to allow Rachel to look at her phone.

“The very best,” Rachel told her as she entered a reply.

‘I love you guys!’ 

“Are they going to be here watching you tonight?”

“No. They have a previous engagement.”

“That’s too bad.”

“Yeah,” Rachel sighed. It was too bad that they couldn’t be here tonight; that they couldn’t bid on her; rescue her from this. And she knew, teasing aside, that they would have done it in a heart beat. She would have gladly endured the teasing afterward when she would have affectionately belonged to them.

‘Any one of us more than the others?’ 

Rachel laughed at the returned message. ‘I love you a lot.’ She knew that would get on Melissa’s nerves. Ever since Melissa had realized her friend harbored a crush on one of the guys, she had done her best to figure out who it was. It only made Rachel work that much harder at covering it up. She did a good job. ‘Too good of a job,’ she thought to herself. In order to hide her feelings she had to back off the man she had slowly fallen for.

JC.

Rachel conjured him up in her mind and it brought a smile to her face. When she first met him, she had thought he was cute; harboring a crush on him, as much as a fifteen year old could. Of course being nineteen years old, he didn’t look at her.

But that all changed when they rode the same bus for a month. With Joey and Melissa only having eyes for each other in their young romance, it left her and JC to fend for themselves. Ignoring the young lovers, they watched movies together and television shows; listened to music and vegged together; talked about anything and everything that came to mind.

It was during that stretch of the No Strings Attached tour that she realized that her crush had grown into something more. She had fallen in love with the singer. And that had scared her; made her question if her feelings were real or if she imposed them since they had spent a lot of time together and he gave her attention.

‘If you take me out of the equation, any one of those men you love more than the other?’

Rachel read the text and bit her lip, but quickly released it at the sharp words from the woman working on her. With a murmured apology she replied back.

‘Yes.’

And that was truthful. After the guys took a minor break, the bus assignments were switched up and JC ended up with Justin and Chris, leaving Lance and Joey on the other bus. She didn’t attend many concerts on that stretch as she had previously. Using that time instead to sort out her feelings.

When she rejoined the tour a few weeks later, she knew that her heart had lain with JC. But she hadn’t been able to make her feelings known to the man. He had pulled himself back from her. He hadn’t quite shut himself off from her, but he wasn’t as open as he had been with her. It made Rachel wonder if he hadn’t used that same time to evaluate his feelings and come up with the opposite as her.

So she kept her mouth shut. The last thing she needed to get out was her love for JC. She already had to endure the teasing about a childhood crush on Lance and the silly things she did when she had been in his presence. She was able to chuckle and laugh at her antics with the rest of them; realizing that her feelings for Lance were never real.

Knowing her feelings for JC were the real deal, she knew she couldn’t handle the teasing. So she kept it hidden; making sure she didn’t give anything away. And loved from afar.

If loving from afar wasn’t bad, now she had to stand up on a stage in front of well known names in the New York society to be bid on. She didn’t mind the money spent would go to charity, but she didn’t want to have to honor the romantic evening each winner received. How could she spend a romantic evening with someone she knew only by seeing their name in the paper or mentioned in passing by her Grandfather?

She didn’t want to sit across a candlelit table staring at a nameless man as she pretended to be interested in what he had to say. She certainly didn’t want to take any type of moonlight cruise out into the harbor. There was only one man she wanted to see across the table; one set of eyes flickering in the fire. And there was no way she would be able to have those prayers answered. Even if the guys weren’t due on Larry King Live tonight, she would never expect JC to bid on her.

She wondered if the guys considered her a pampered socialite. Here she was complaining about being in an auction, where all proceeds go for a good cause, and she couldn’t give up one lousy night and pretend to have a good time. There was no underlining writing that stated she had to make a second connection after the date. She could go and enjoy herself on a date and go home. That would be the end of it. 

Grandfather had no pull over who she dated or even her getting married. She was the one that had to sign the paperwork and walk down the aisle. And she wasn’t going to consider doing that unless the man she loved was waiting at the end. She would never settle for less.

‘God will you quit thinking so hard! I can hear you over here. It’s giving me a complex!’

‘My apologies. I left a ticket at the door for a guest incase you want to come.’

‘Do you want me to come?’

‘Only if you want to. You don’t have to.’

‘Damnit, I hate it when you do that. DO YOU WANT ME TO COME OR NOT!’

‘Unless you’re planning on bidding on me, it really doesn’t matter. So up to you.’ Rachel laughed softly knowing she was getting Melissa riled up. She knew if Melissa came she would be pretty bored and out of water surrounded by the type of people that were going to be in attendance. And she wouldn’t be able to hang with her friend, so she didn’t want her to come and be on her own.

‘Tell me who you want bidding on you and I’ll make sure the ticket gets used.’

‘Nice try. They’ll be on Larry King. Can’t use it anyway.’

“All done Ms. Weatherly,” the woman smiled in the mirror at her.

“Thanks,” Rachel smiled at her reflection in the mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was left down and curled, with the front pinned out of her face with a couple clips that glittered in the lights. Her complexion was smooth and blemish free. Her eyes popped with the mascara and eyeliner; the shadow done in blues and silvers that would match her dress. “Can you snap a picture?”

“Sure,” the lady smiled, accepting the cell phone and snapped a shot. “There you go.”

‘Cinderella is ready for the ball.’ She attached the photograph to the text message and sent it off the Melissa. She didn’t have to wait too long before a reply rang back.

‘Wow! Unanimous! Gorgeous. Ah-mahzing!’

Rachel’s ego swelled a little bit as she smiled at the response and wondered at their reactions. ‘You think so?’

Her phone chimed repeatedly as Melissa bombarded her phone with multiple texts. 

‘Think so? Jesus, Rach; Chris wants to withdraw all his money and forget Larry King to bid on you.’

‘Joey, the horndog, did his best wolf whistle and wants to know if the photo will be distorted if blown up.’

‘Justin did his best Cary Grant impression. But what he was saying…Jesus, even Joey blushed!’

‘Lance is boring. He said you were gorgeous. But he had a smile. He knows something.’

‘JC said you looked absolutely stunning’

Rachel laughed out loud and replied. ‘Tell Chris he’s my favorite. Joey’s not allowed to print any picture of me…EVER. Ask Justin if his mom knows he talks like that.’

‘Tell Chris, never mind. Lance and JC are my favorites now.’

‘Damnit Rach, that gave nothing away. I will figure this out.’

Rachel grinned and quickly typed a reply as she stood on the sidewalk in front of the limo waiting to take her away. ‘Good luck.’


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“Whatever the heck is going on with you, you need to snap out of it,” Chris said as he tossed a grape in JC’s direction, hitting the man in the cheek.

“Yeah, Dawg,” Justin said as he tossed a grape in the air, catching it with his mouth. “You are depressing the shit of me.”

“We can’t go on Larry King with you looking like your dog just died. Put a happy face on,” Joey reached out with his pointer fingers and pushed at JC’s cheeks, causing his mouth to lift in a smile. “See! You can do it, Josh!” He moved his fingers in a motion that made JC smile, then frown, then smile again until JC slapped his hands and arched his head away.

“Leave him alone Joey.” Lance told his best friend sitting down on the couch, handing over a bottle of water to JC.

“Oh look at you two all buddy buddy now,” Chris said as he popped a grape into his mouth.

“Yeah,” Justin tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow at the two men. “Something fishy going on.”

“Fishy,” Joey echoed.

“Stop,” JC broke in, “There is nothing going on. I’m fine.”

“You are a bad liar, JC,” Justin said. “I’m not sure why you still try to lie to us. We can see through them.”

“Through them,” Joey echoed, causing Justin to glare at him.

“Stop it, Asshat,” Justin threw a grape at him, hitting him in the forehead.

“Game on,” Joey glared at Justin before launching himself over the back of the couch. When his feet hit the floor, he did a summersault ending up at the table of food set up for them by the people on Larry King Live. He grabbed a sprig of grapes before rolling back toward the couch and crouching behind it. He popped up, launching a grape at Justin.

A war was hatched then between Joey and Justin until grapes littered the floor and there were none left.

“You guys are idiots,” JC said, rolling his eyes. He looked at the grapes littering the floor and sighed. There was a pretty good chance the people on this show would not be impressed with them once they see this mess.

“See, if this was any other time, you’d have launched an offensive attack but you just sat there like a bump on a log.” 

“For the last time, nothing is wrong! I’ll be fine when we go on. There is nothing to worry about.”

“Come on C,” Chris’s voice broke in. “You know we don’t care about the interview. We want to know what’s going on with you.”

“Yeah, Man, we love you!” Joey sank next to JC.

“JC’s in love with Rachel.” Lance answered for JC. He watched the groups faces meld into shock and surprise while JC glared at him. “I told you to tell her.”

“We haven’t exactly been in the same room for me to do that now have we, Lance?”

“That’s just an excuse.”

“I believe there was an invention not too long ago. It was really good. You pick up this contraption and press a few buttons and wait. And amazingly there is someone who will pick up on the other end who could be anywhere in the world from you!” Justin said sarcastically.

“It’s really not something I want to say over the phone.” 

“Well, you’re in the same city. Go and tell her!” Joey said exasperated like it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

“In case you guys have forgotten, we are kind of busy here. It’s not like I can just run off.”

“Why not?” Chris asked him.

“Why not! Because we are going to go live on-the-air soon. We agreed to do this and I can’t back out now.”

“JC,” Joey started, becoming serious. “Yes you can. We are all telling you to go and tell her. We can cover the interview without you. Sure you might piss off a few people, but they’ll get over it.”

“Exactly, this is your life.” Chris took over and continued. “This is a helluva lot more important than an interview where we’ve heard and answered the same questions over and over.”

“JC, man, you have a great opportunity here,” Lance looked at him earnestly. “Swoop into the auction and win her.”

“Heck yeah, Man,” Justin said. “I bet she’d love that shit.”

“Definitely give you major brownie points,” Joey said.

JC looked at his friends as they all pushed him to do the one thing he wanted to do. “But what if she’s already been auctioned off?”

“Don’t borrow time, man,” Chris said. “Just go.”

JC stood up and almost bounced to the door. “Are you sure you’re okay if I just leave?”

“GO!” The four men yelled at him.

“Gone,” he sent them a real smile, one that reached his eyes and walked out the door.

“Only program in the world to give you President Carter one night and NSYNC the next,” Larry King started as he spoke to the camera at the beginning of his show, Larry King Live. “NSYNC, the hottest musical group in the world… And they are here.”

Larry turned to look at the group sitting to his left. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but aren’t there supposed to be five of you?” He glanced down at the papers before him before reading off their names. “Justin Timberlake, Joey Fatone, Lance Bass, Chris Kirkpatrick and JC Chasez. Who is missing?”

The guys looked at each other, sharing a smile. Management probably wouldn’t be happy with JC blowing off an interview, especially in prime time, but they agreed; it had to be done. Of course they all agreed for the sake of the group because if JC continued to act like he’d been acting, the rest of the guys were liable to harm him.

“JC,” Justin said, taking lead. “JC had to leave to take care of something.”

“Securing an investment,” Chris said cryptically.

“But not to worry,” Joey grinned and reached down to the bag that was sitting at his feet. He produced the JC NSYNC doll. In the short time they had, he had been able to manipulate the doll, attaching it to a stand, so he’d be able to stand unattended on the desk. “We have a stand in.”

“And we’ll answer all of his questions,” Lance laughed.

“I feel there is a much bigger story behind this. I hope I’ll be able to find out tonight,” Larry laughed and continued on with a more in-dept introduction.

*~*~*~*~*

Rachel didn’t know if it was better to go in the beginning or the end of the auction. The beginning because everyone still had their money. The end because the best was last or people realized the end was near and hurried to win. She didn’t know. But she wished she was at the beginning so she could get it over and done with.

The directors were adamant about not switching numbers. They were assigned certain numbers and they matched up with bios that were listed in programs that the bidders and guests received at the beginning of the evening and the announcer who introduced each of them.

She would have gladly traded for the number one slot. But alas the rules hindered that, so she had to settle being toward the back of the line. And the longer she waited the more nervous she became. Her stomach butterflies increased tenfold. She longingly glanced at the red exit signs and wished she could slip out the backdoor.

And run.

She wondered briefly how far away the studios were from the hotel before shaking it off. She definitely did not want to have to go stand in front of her Grandfather and explain her actions. Plus she’d end up breaking her ankle trying to run in the heels she had on.

“You excited? It’s almost time.”

Rachel looked up, seeing her mother had snuck into the back area and made her way to where she stood. She gave her mother the best smile she could. “Ecstatic.”

Caroline shook her head as she fluffed her daughter’s curls, pulling a few to rest on her chest instead of all hanging down Rachel’s back. “You never could tell a lie.”

“That’s me, George Washington.” Rachel blew out a breath as another woman’s name was called and she disappeared out onto the stage.

“I’m surprised you didn’t try harder to get out of this,” Caroline answered truthfully. “I was expecting you to come up with some sort of excuse.”

That brought a smile to her face as she thought of all the excuses she and Melissa had compiled. “None that Grandfather would ever believe.”

“Hard to pull a fast one on him,” Caroline said knowingly. “Believe me, I’ve been trying for almost fifty years and have yet to succeed.” She smiled at her daughter. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks Mother,” Rachel smiled her first genuine smile of the night and it settled some of the butterflies in her stomach.

“How are Melissa and the guys?”

“They’re good,” the smile stayed on her face, her eyes shining as she thought of them. “They are good.”

“Which one is it?”

“What?”

“You think I didn’t know? You spend all your time roaming the country on a tour bus with those guys. You didn’t think I wouldn’t figure out that you liked one of them?” Caroline raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

Rachel pursed her lips and dropped her gaze to the floor and sighed. “It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Then he’s a fool,” Caroline said firmly. She cupped her daughter’s chin in her hand, tilting her head so she could meet Rachel’s eyes. “You are a beautiful, smart, amazing young woman and any man should thank his lucky stars to warrant your affections. If he doesn’t see that, then forget him because there will be someone better who will treat you like you should be treated. Who will give up his everything to see to your happiness.”

Her mother’s speech brought tears to her eyes and she performed every trick she could think of to stop those tears from falling and ruining her make up. If she went out on stage with smeared mascara, tear tracks and a red puffy nose, no one would bid on her.

“Stop that,” Caroline said when she saw Rachel’s tears. She felt her own eyes well and breathed deeply. “You’re up next.”

“How do you stop loving someone?” Rachel asked quietly as she moved to the front, the butterflies her mother had soothed, returning.

Caroline fingered one of the blonde curls. “Did he tell you he doesn’t feel the same way?” She raised an eyebrow at her daughter’s small head shake. “Then why do you have to stop loving him? Sweetie, something made you trust in him enough to give him your heart. Don’t you think you should let him know?”

Before Rachel could respond to her mother’s questions it was her turn. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. With a final look to her mother, she squared her shoulders and held her head up high and walked onto the stage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first thing Rachel noticed when she appeared on stage was the blinding lights. They spotlighted the stage in such a manner that she couldn’t make out anyone in the crowd beyond a couple tables lining the makeshift runway.

She pasted a smile on her face and did a short walk down the runway. She paused at the end, darting her eyes around the crowd. She was able to make out faces but didn’t recognize anyone; even the familiar faces of her parents and Grandfather.

The announcer read her bio, but she didn’t listen to it, tuning out the voice. She made a slow turn and walked back up the runway. She faced the crowd again and stood; the smile still on her face. The auctioneer started the bid and she fought to grimace as the amount climbed steadily to start off.

‘Well, I’m gonna bring some money in,’ she thought a little happy that people were bidding on her and she wouldn’t be the talk of the town by getting no bids.

She tried to picture who was bidding on her. If it was a young, single man coerced into attending tonight’s festivities by his family or if it was an older man who saw this as a chance to snag a trophy wife. That caused her heart to stumble. The thought of being bought by a man who didn’t know the meaning of ‘hands off’ and having to ward off advances throughout the night, turned her stomach.

If that was gonna be the case, she’d make sure Melissa was in town the night of the ‘date’. If it started going downhill, she wouldn’t hesitate to text her friend and create an emergency. Melissa could always show up in the middle of their date, claiming to be her lover.

That caused Rachel to choke back a laugh, but her smile grew as she pictured sitting at the candlelight dinner in an uptown establishment and Melissa tearing in, yelling all sorts of things at her; that there was no way her lover was going back to men. She imagined the scene it would create, the whispers it would start, but she didn’t care even though it would get back to her Grandfather before they were out of the restaurant.

As she stood there with the fake smile on her face her thoughts drifted back to the conversation she just had with her mother. It had been unexpected. Completely unexpected with her mother telling her to tell JC how she felt. Growing up in her family, she had figured her mother had expectations of who her only child would marry. And she was sure a singer in a band was not very high on that list – if it even made it at all.

CEO’s, men with political aspirations, men the right last name, the right connections. Ones with a suffix after their names. Perfectly groomed and manicured. She doubted her parents pictured someone like JC. A man who sang and performed on stage for a living; who traveled coast to coast playing in front of sell out crowds that was filled with girls half his age. Who lived on a tour bus with four other men more than he lived in his house in Florida. 

He wasn’t a Junior or even a ‘Third’; didn’t even know who his father was and didn’t care. He could hold his own during an interview, but he was shy. He sometimes got lost in his music and forgot about simple things like eating to get a song or melody out of his head. And if that wasn’t enough, there was his wild hair, not at clean cut as it used to be. It was wild, curly, and usually in disarray as if he just rolled out of bed and let it alone. It was long, brushing against the collar of his shirts, curling over his ears.

Her mother’s words rang in her head and she wondered what she was scared of; why wouldn’t she tell him. She had seen something in him that made her lose her heart. And that should have clued her in that she could trust him with her words. She carried around her feelings inside for close to two years and all along it might have been different. She could have taken a risk and put her heart out there. From what she believed the man she thought JC was, he wouldn’t have cut her down and danced on her heart. She didn’t believe he had it in him to do that to anyone.

‘Could it have been different?’ She wondered. Could he have accepted her heart, kept it safe and loved her in return, entrusted his heart to her? Instead of distance between them, would they have grown closer?

She sighed blowing out a breath; the smile on her face faltering for a moment. And she promised herself the next time she saw him, she would let him know how she felt. If it so happened he didn’t feel the same way, well she would smile through the heartbreak and move on.

The rising voice of the auctioneer broke into her daydream and Rachel brought her attention back to the present. The auctioneer accepted bids in quick succession, pointing in two locations one right after the other, back and forth.

There were two people bidding on her. It was the only solution Rachel could come to as the bid continued to rise, the auctioneer still acknowledging bids from the same two locations. She tried to follow his movements, but the lights blinded her. She couldn’t see anything. She had no idea who was bidding on her.

As the bid climbed, she grew nervous. She never expected to garner much in that aspect. She thought she’d get a couple thousand, no more than five. The bid exceeded that now and she hoped that whoever was bidding didn’t have ulterior motives. That the more money he bid the higher his expectations of her went.

Rachel listened as the bid went higher and higher. The two men were not willing to let the other win. Apprehension grew. She wanted to take the microphone from the auctioneer and stop this madness. She did not warrant that much money. She was definitely not worth that much.

The auctioneer made a comment during his bidding that caused small laughter to break out. She kept the smile on her face and hoped it was passable.

The banging of the gavel caused her to jump and the auctioneer’s voice boomed, “SOLD!” Applause broke out amongst the guests and the butterflies stirred, flip flopping in her stomach. She felt nauseous.

“You must be quite the catch,” the auctioneer told her.

“I don’t know about that,” Rachel spoke past her constricted throat. “I have a feeling they’ll be severely disappointed.”

“I don’t think so,” the auctioneer gave her small smile. “He wasn’t walking away without you.”

Rachel wasn’t sure how she felt about that statement. Someone was very adamant about winning her. So much so that he wasn’t giving up and was willing to spend a lot of money to make sure he did win her.

“Let’s get the young man up here,” the auctioneer called. He had a feeling this went deeper than an auction especially since the man was not dressed for the occasion. “Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner.”

Rachel held her breath as she waited for the winning bidder to walk up on stage. ‘School your features. Don’t look disappointed. Be happy. Keep smiling.’ She coached herself. She didn’t need a photographer catching her face the moment the bidder came into view and be caught with a less than desirable look on her face.

The breath caught in throat, her heart stumbled and no matter how much coaching she put herself through, there was no way she was able to stop her jaw from dropping in shock and her eyes widening when he came into view.

JC.

Her eyes were glued to his as he walked toward her dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, a light grey button up shirt left un-tucked and a black jacket. She gave him a questioning look unable to fathom how he was here in front of her at this very moment and not at the studios on Larry King Live. 

‘Smile, Moron!’ She yelled at herself. She quickly picked her jaw off the floor and smiled at him, watching as JC’s smile grew as he came to a stop in front of her.

“I think I’m a bit underdressed,” he gave a small laugh as he looked at her. She looked even more beautiful in person than the picture. It hadn’t done her justice and he told her so, watching her blush.

“I don’t think so,” Rachel reached out and fingered the opening of his jacket. She still was shocked that JC was actually here, standing in front of her. It was totally unexpected. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she hadn’t fallen into a daydream.

“I was worried I wouldn’t make it in time. That you’d already been taken.” JC placed his hand over top hers, holding it to his chest.

Rachel shook her head. She turned her hand against his allowing their fingers to entwine. She let their hands drop between them, still clasped and she took a step forward; her eyes never leaving his.

‘Don’t you think you should let him know?’

Her mother’s words drifted through her head. It crossed her mind briefly that he was there to rescue her but she thought she could see something in his eyes when he looked at her. His shyness rang through and she smiled softly. It was time to put her heart out there. Her mother was right. She trusted him enough to give him her heart in the first place. It was time to let him know he had it.

Her eyes never left his. Her fingers squeezed his. “By you; for a long time now." She saw understanding reign in his eyes.

JC grinned, his eyes shining. He dropped her hand and cradled her face. “It’s been you for a long time for me too,” he said softly and he ducked his head, brushing his lips gently across hers.

Rachel’s heart soared as she gripped his wrists with her hands leaning into his kiss. He teased her lips again, enticing a murmur of protest from her. She felt him smile against her lips before captured them more fully. They moved closer together and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers curling into his hair.

Applause broke out causing JC and Rachel to break the kiss, remembering where they were. She buried her head into his neck - her makeup be damned – and breathed in his sweet cologne. It engulfed her, wrapping her up. Her arms still encircled his neck, holding him against her as his fell to wrap around her waist, holding her just as tightly as she was him.

“We should get off the stage. I think we’ve created enough of a spectacle,” JC murmured against her head. “You’ll be the talk of brunch tomorrow.”

Rachel giggled lifting her head to meet his smiling gaze. “They’ll be more in a tizzy over the fact that you showed up in jeans more so than the fact that we kissed.”

JC grinned. He took her hand and led her down the stairs at the side of the stage and into the crowd. Eyes were locked onto them. He tightened his hold on her and ignored the looks. He was almost to the exit when he felt Rachel falter beside him and slow her walk. He looked at her questioningly but she wasn’t looking at him. He followed her gaze and braced himself when he saw an older man making his way in their direction.

“Grandfather,” Rachel stated when he drew near.

“Young lady, just what was that?” Her Grandfather’s words were clipped.

“I believe I was just auctioned off like you wanted me to be,” Rachel smiled sweetly at him.

“I knew you’d find someway to undermine this.”

“I can honestly tell you Grandfather, that I did no such thing. Not that I didn’t try to think of something. But I had nothing to do with this,” Rachel smiled up at JC. “He did this all on his own.”

Her Grandfather’s eyes snapped from his granddaughter to the man standing beside her. “What do you have to say for yourself and the… the spectacle you made up there?”

JC glanced down at Rachel, the elation still evident on her face. He gave her a wink and squeezed her hand. “That I love her.”

If possible the grin on Rachel’s face grew bigger. She felt tears prick her eyes and she tried desperately to blink them away. “If you’ll excuse us, Grandfather,” she kissed his cheek quickly, “We have a bus to catch.” She pulled JC toward the exit of the hotel leaving her Grandfather sputtering.

They sat next to one another in the backseat of a taxi on their way to meet up with the guys and Melissa at the studios. His arm was wrapped around her, curling her into his side. His fingers lightly caressed her shoulder while his other hand held hers in his lap. Their heads leaned against each other. The cab was silent, each content to allow the ride to pass quietly. 

Rachel lifted her head and looked up at him. He drew his gaze from their joined hands on his lap to meet hers. She leaned up, kissing him softly before settling her head on his shoulder.

“By the way, I love you too.”


End file.
